


【DMC/DV】这是第几次？

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: 金主喵喵喵约稿。3DV。披萨店店员Vergil 和 外送员Dante的第一次约会。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	【DMC/DV】这是第几次？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [喵喵喵（寒涵cor）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%96%B5%E5%96%B5%E5%96%B5%EF%BC%88%E5%AF%92%E6%B6%B5cor%EF%BC%89).



“Lover's Pizza，给……但丁……女士。”维吉尔低头看了看披萨盒上的小标签，下订单者的昵称歪歪斜斜贴在上面，他皱起脸，几绺银发从前额滑落，试图戳弄店员蹙起的眉峰。

熟悉的名字，不熟悉的称谓，碰巧（或许不是）也正是今天的最后一单，把外送披萨妥善打包，再简单清理柜面，其余事务交给餐厅保洁，维吉尔就可以下班了。

通体刷成红色的自行车已经卸掉了后座的外卖保温箱，一只看起来像是从谁家古典靠椅上单独抠出来的坐垫被五花大绑在不算宽阔的后座金属杆上。维吉尔一肩挎包，一手拎着接头暗号似的无橄榄情人披萨走出店门，照常身着红马甲的男人就拦在他的必经之路上。

“但丁女士，很荣幸又受到了您的接见。”维吉尔的肩膀微不可察地松垮下来。

“我们约好的！今天可是适合追求和制造爱情的周五，维吉尔！”

“我对你取名的品味持宝贵的保留意见。”披萨店五星店员语带双关地回敬。

“怪我老爹老妈去吧！他们也没为这事上过心！”但丁冲他挤眉弄眼，生猛海鲜般活蹦乱跳张牙舞爪的样子看得男人头皮发麻。他以前也是这样……什么以前？维吉尔的思绪被不知名的力量截断在此，他注视对方的笑脸，发现自己没法捡起之前的话头，或是理清被客人甚至外送员使唤得团团转的脑壳。

于是他以惯常的冷淡态度哼哼两声，夹起包提着披萨坐上红衣外卖配送员的单车，这是他第一次取代平日里常常满满当当的保温箱坐在这儿，不免有些不适应，而且这也是他第一次坐上谁的后座……他是吗？维吉尔突然有些不太确定地回顾人生，可过往的记忆确乎是蒙在灰沉沉的雾霭之中了。

他的短暂沉默被当成已经坐稳的信号，但丁一脚猛踩，自行车就像红色恶犬般冲了出去。维吉尔身子一歪，顺势把披萨换到左手提着，右手虚虚揽着对方，绅士般屈臂的角度力度看起来更像怕但丁“女士”摔下车，颇带谨慎行事以防踩爆初见女舞伴脚背的礼貌疏离。或许但丁想让他揽紧些，毕竟年轻男人的车技怕是真的不怎么样——天佑这个急转弯！维吉尔还穿着披萨店的深蓝高领制服，领口和袖口缀着小小的披萨logo，披萨店统一发的长围裙留在店里，它饱受常前来取餐品的送餐员但丁的好评口哨。

“哼……所以你周末只吃披萨……我该提醒你少吃垃圾食品吗？”

“嘿！小点声！它们听见了会很伤心的！”

“随你怎么说。转弯记得减速。”

“这可一点都不浪漫……感觉就像载重送餐……哦呼！看见刚才那下了吗，真是太惊险了，乖狗狗不应该乱跑的。”但丁低声嘀咕了两句，不幸被拐角处互相追逐玩耍着突然窜入路中央的三只黑色大狗吓了一跳，紧急扭动了几下把手才勉强躲过周五下班撞上动物的厄运。

“我没有强迫你和我共度周末。”维吉尔直取他的嘀咕视为抱怨。

“当然！当然！是你接受了我的盛情邀约，打算跟我去兜兜风！然后在我家吃顿晚餐——”

“披萨。”维吉尔打断他的夜间日程安排演讲。

“没错！披萨就是最棒的！”

刚才那下把他一半屁股甩出坐垫，再维持虚拢对方腰的姿势已有些困难，维吉尔无奈地调整了一下重心，车身随之轻微晃了晃。

“噢噢！甜心别乱动——”

“但丁，有没有人说过你是个很有发展潜力的男人，比如你的车技。”

“你是第一个！……嘿！我听懂了，你在嘲笑我！”

“蠢货，看路！”

和骑车的但丁扯皮显然是一个错误，下一个拐角他们就撞上了行人——不，没有行人会穿着交警的制服在街头玩角色扮演。维吉尔听见但丁低低骂了声，他注意到险些被撞倒的老先生有着不合常理的灰白色北欧美髯，层层卷曲着占据他嘴唇以下的所有领地。天知道他为什么这么大年纪还没退休，但丁咕哝了一声，双手离开把手在空中做了个抱歉的手势，手掌飞速落回握柄，脚下一用力，猛一加速就从老交警身边冲过，等到他们甩开咆哮的老人约两个半街区，维吉尔忍不住别过头笑了一声。

但丁听见维吉尔的轻笑声，心中忽然溢满莫名其妙的自豪：“维吉尔，你认识他？”

“……好像是我父亲的同事。”

“噢，你爸也是交警？那就等于不认识。”

“如果他在这，你可跑不掉，你怎么能把自行车骑得像哈雷？”

“喔喔，你该让我见见你的家人！那我慢一点？”

“不，这样挺好的。”维吉尔的笑意如同啤酒泡沫似的涌上胸口，没过锁骨、喉结、沾湿他洁净无朋的下颌线，他的舌尖尝到啤酒苦涩之外的香甜，笑意漫过鼻梁，浸没眼窝，他淡淡补充道：“……就让他吃我们的尾气吧。”

“什么——？”但丁勉强从耳边呼呼的风声里捕捉到只言片语。

“让他！吃我们的！尾气吧！”维吉尔凑近他的脊背大声重复，手掌按在骑车者的肚皮上赞赏似的拍了拍。

但丁欢呼一声，若不是双脚还在奋力蹬着踏板，他猜自己一定会跳起踢踏舞来。这可是他追求了好几个月才终于约出来兜风的初恋！听听，维吉尔说的可是“我们”！

相似的转角，相似的街道，相似的蔷薇花丛……同一个转角，同一条街道，同一丛艳丽如火的蔷薇，维吉尔抬起脸，天空中没有一朵云彩，却有三个太阳正朝着地平线坠亡，男人低头无声地笑起来，他已明白了。可是但丁什么也没有察觉，他迎着风咔哒弹舌，仿佛是世界上最快乐的小王子。

“但丁。”维吉尔突然开口，“这是你第几次载我回家？”

“当然是第一次，我最亲爱的哥哥。”

-END-

是喵喵喵老师（寒涵cor）的约稿。

两人人设是外卖送餐员3D和披萨店店员3V，但这是蒙德斯把3V的意识困在黑骑身体里期间维持的幻象。故事发生在1D击杀黑骑后哥的内心世界，3V的意识得以释放，他只记得3D的形貌，因此故事中的两人是3DV的外表。白胡子是老蒙。故事最后“他们”都想起了现实（兄弟关系和打怪通关奖杯）。

这是第一次带你回家，当然，还会有下一次、下下次，不论有多艰难，我会让你回到我身边。


End file.
